Omega Summit
Omega Summit (オメガサミット in Japan) is a User-based game created by Moonlight Studios. It was created to represent the first year on Fantendo. It will contain many of his friends going on a quest to save him. Controls Plot Prologue The night sky was alight with stars and the fireworks were exploding above the island. The carnival on Omega Summit was buzzing with many users of Fantendo, who were here to celebrate the wikiversary of Baby Yoshi. Everyone was having fun, until the sky was invaded by a fleet of Bombx. which Bombell had thrown. Most people were effected by the radius of the blast. However, T0M survived. Fearing his life, he ran into the bushes. From their he watched the scene unfold. As he peered through the leaves, he saw his own creation, TaBooki ordering some people to collect the other users who had been effected by the blast. A machine hovered above them and sucked out every last Sysop Star, that allowed the users to be promoted to Sysops. Now, all of his friends were plain users. T0M vowed to save them. After all of his friends had gone, T0M followed TaBooki and Bombell, who were heading for the woods. T0M decided to follow them. Episode 1: The Quest Begins T0M is following the trail of his beloved creation, TaBooki and, also, Bombell. He has been led to a forest on the outskirts of the island. However, T0M lost the trail of both of them and instead went in the direction his instincts told him. Eventually, he found TaBooki and they fought until he was defeated. TaBooki then disappeared and T0M gained a Sysop Power Star. From behind a tree, TaBella emerged. She said to T0M that the N00B and Troll forces have controlled many of the creations the users had made, and that there were only a minority left. She then explained that they must defeat all of the force to return the creations to normal. To help out on the quest, TaBella said she would hold onto the Sysop stars for them. T0M and TaBella slowly continued through the forest, when a giant machine could be heard chopping down trees. It came into the clearing. T0M realized that it was a Troll car, then jumped out the top. He said he would destroy T0M and this whole wood. T0M then began fighting him. T0M battled his way into the vehicle and climbed up through the conveyor belts and gears, until he reached the top. He defeated MarioMan266 and gained another Sysop Star. Suddenly, a cage above him opened and something fell out, it was . T0M greeted him and Doh thanked him foe saving him. Then, they left the vehicle and headed for the beach. Back at the wrecked carnival, , and had arrived late. Suddenly, from behind them, a large blast went straight into them. Doh and T0M are now at the beach, were they discover black sand infested with Bombx. Doh knew Bombell was here. The battled through some harsh terrain, when they finally caught up to Bombell, where they defeated him. After they had defeated him, turned up a stole away Bombell. They chased after him, but lost him after falling through some quicksand into an underground temple. They made there way through the temple, running into many enemies which they recall from the Zelda series. Eventually, they reach the top and pursue Masterdan again. When they catch up to him, they realize that he has absorbed Bombell's powers. He begins to attack, but the force of Doh and T0M defeated him,and they gained a second sysop star. But, they knew the challenges would get harder. Suddenly, Bombell emerged from the wreckage and told the team that he would open a weapon shop here. He said that if they find any users, send them here. Episode 2: The Possession Blast T0M and Doh were now heading for the Park, where they spotted many children. These children seemed odd to Doh, and they soon discovered that they were possessed. They managed to battle the hoards of children and returned them to normal. Suddenly, appeared, also possessed. He then sent Swiss on them. They defeated Swiss and sent him to Bombell. They then went in search of SDMK. They found more hoards of possessed children and defeated them. They then found SDMK, who entered a huge machine. T0M and Doh destroyed the machine and then defeated SDMK, and then he joined them, handing them over the third sysop star. Swiss was now on the beach and talking to Bombell. He said that he wanted to open a shop where the heroes can stock up on food, which Bombell approves of. The team, now consisting of T0M, Doh and SDMK, arrive at the next location, Sugar Rush Cove. When they arrive, they are attacked by a band of pirates, possessed by candy. They investigate further, and find that Gumball is stealing the coves treasures. The team fight him, and dodge all of his candy themed attacks. Once defeated, he joins Bombell's empire of shops, opening the Sweet-Shop. The team investigate further and find that is making the pirates work for him, or they die. The team enter his base and find him. He then presses a button next to him, and they find that they are on a ship, and are floating out to sea, into a whirlpool. They defeat Pablix and save the ship and pirates from destruction. Once back on shore, appears and gives them the fourth sysop star, and he also joins their team. Episode 3: Double Trouble T0M, Doh, SDMK and HBB arrive at the next location, Windmill Farm. They meet , who offers the fifth sysop star he has found. He tells them that two Trolls have attacked the land, so he suggests that they split up. T0M, Doh and MP go left and SDMK and HBB go right. On the left trail, T0M, Doh and MP get attacked by a group of gigantic birds. They defeat them and continue across the fields. They finally reach the base. They infiltrate it and find , who they defeat, and gain the sixth sysop star. On the right trial, SDMK and HBB are exploring a sculpture garden. They are swiftly attacked by a bunch of gigantic birds, which they defeat. They also find the same base T0M, Doh and MP entered. They also make there way to the same room, where they find . They defeat him and gain the seventh sysop star. The team then regroup behind the base and head for the city. Episode 4: Trolls in the City The 5-user team head to the next location, which is Darkville, a city full of grafiti and litter. They head into the town and are ambushed by a team of Trolls and N00bs led by and . They defeat the army, but the leaders escape and the team head after them. The team gain the eighth Sysop Star. Suddenly, they are led down an alleyway and are ambushed by a mysterious creature. On the other side of the city, is painting some grafiti on the wall, when an army of trolls attack him. They begin to attack him, when attacks from behind and defeats all the enemies. They team up and head through the city. During their journey, they run into , who is being kidnapped by . They engage Dogster in a fight, and defeat him, saving ϞPlazzapϟ. ϞPlazzapϟ gains the ninth Sysop Star. The three join up and continue through the city. Episode 5: A Team Fight Still in the city, the two teams eventually join together. Now a force of 8, they continue through the city. However, their journey comes to a halt, when they come across . They defeat him and continue on their journey. Then, they are faced with a team of creations: Pesh, Pashie, Roxanne D'Urre, Dux, Hex, Nex and Light. The team prepare to fight them. After a long battle, they defeat them and gain the tenth Sysop Star. They then exit the city with some n00bs on their tails. The 7 creations then head to Bombell at the beach. They open a stat shop. Pesh gives out Strength stats, Pashie gives out Speed stats, Roxanne gives out Defense stats, Dux gives out water stats, Hex gives out Jump stats, Nex gives out Sneak stats and Light gives out Special Power stats. Episode 6: A Possessed Duo The scene then changes to a lighthouse, which is in the town of Kingrock Cliffs. is sitting on a crate playing his 3DS. Suddenly, a possessed and smash down the door. Osaka picks up his giant stylus and prepares to fight. Osaka defeats them and returns them to their normal state. They then gain the eleventh and twelfth Sysop Star. The trio then see a huge mechanical tower appear from the ground. They go to investigate. When they arrive, they find the other teams, consisting of T0M, Doh, SDMK, HBB, MP, Arend, RushingZ and ϞPlazzapϟ. Suddenly, a huge shadow looms over them and they black out. Episode 7: The Last One Standing After discovering the huge mechanical tower, enters it. There he finds all his friends chained up. Ahead of him, a shadow version of Baby Yoshi stands. He says that if he can withstand the trials ahead, his friends will be free to go. But, he must do it alone. The first trial is defeating Douglas. The trial was tough, but T'S defeats him and gains the thirteenth Sysop Star. The next trial is Zenn. Zenn puts up a fight, but T'S defeats him and gains the fourteenth Sysop Star. Next stands Rare. His lightning powers prove tough, but T'S overcomes him and collects the fifteenth Sysop Star. The next task is Lucazs, but, again, T'S wins and gains the sixteenth Sysop Star. The fifth task is Sketchl, but T'S wins again and collects the seventeenth Sysop Star. The next task is Myleina, who proves a real task for T'S. But, in time, he wins and gains the eighteenth Sysop Star. The seventh task is Dragonia Koopa. And, again, T'S defeats her, gaining the nineteenth Sysop Star. Finally, T'S comes to the last task, Shadow Baby Yoshi. But, this fight is different, it is a Pokémon battle. With only the choice of these 6 Pokémon, T'S is given Umbreon, Zoroark, Simipour, Mewtwo, Emolga and Riolu. However, SBY gets a set of new Pokémon: Zip, Tutasage, Tarantuelle, Insectora, Froixoid and Roboteon. Even with these tough condition, T'S wins the Pokémon battle and is ready to fight SBY. T'S defeats him and gains the final Sysop Star. Suddenly, the tower starts falling. T'S escapes the tower, but forgets about his friends. Soon, the tower is below ground and T'S must not only save Baby Yoshi, but his friends as well. Episode 8: The Wise Man's Wish Realizing he was the only person who could help, T'S went in search of was one of Baby Yoshi's creations, Kage. As he was a psychic, he could help him locate his friends. T'S had to head to the death peak, a location were it is said only the true-heated can escape. As T'S explored the landscape, he saw swords and skeletons strewn across the floor, like leaves in autumn. His journey was cut short when YonenBooe attacks him. T'S parries his attacks and eventually defeats him. When T'S resusates him, he asks if he wished to join his quest. Yonenbooe accepted and they continued along the mountain ridge. Finally, within a small, wooden cabin they found Kage. Kage told them that the location was impenatrable, apart from one way. They pass through a portal, but all items must be left behind. T'S agrees and passes through the portal. Next thing he knew, he was in a stone dungeon. Around him in cages, were his friends. T'S must now find all the keys to unlock the 11 keys. Fortunately for him, one lay in front of him. So, he chooses to unlock T0M's cage and they venture off together. Episode 9: The Next 6 Keys T'S, Tom and Yonenbooe were now searching the dungeon in search of the 10 remaining keys. They continue to search through all the possible passages, until they reach the beginning again. "What, this can't be" Tom said, "We've searched everywhere!" "Secret Passages" Replied T'S, "Must be secret passages", he continued. Again, they went in search of the keys. Trying to find hidden passages, T'S then fell through a wall, and the next key was there. He picked it up and rushed back to the cages. He slotted the key into Osaka's cage and freed him. Osaka thanked T'S and they went in search of more keys. Meanwhile, T0M was searching for a key in another part of the dungeon. He looked up and spied one tied up. Using his dark magic, T0M chopped the string and it dropped into his hands. Suddenly, the room started to shake, and then hoards of deadly bugs crawled down the walls. T0M then ran. He alerted the others to the bugs. The race was now on to find the keys, before his friends were at the mercy of the bugs. T0M rushed to the aid of Doh, and unlocked his cage. Rushing round the dungeon, Yonenbooe tripped and above him was a huge, mechanical dragon. YonenBooe sent bronze, curly lines into the mechanical beast, which knocked it back. This was followed by an array of silver and gold curly lines, which eventually destroyed the dragon. YonenBooe then found a cage and unlocked it. HBB stepped out and they went in search of some more keys. Doh was now in a room full of holes, in which one contained a key. Cleverly, Doh picked up a small item and smashed it into one hole with his mallet. It ricocheted through the room and out popped a key. Doh picked it up and freed MP. In another part of the dungeon, Osaka was being attack by bugs, parrying them with his giant stylus. Suddenly, YonenBooe entered and destroyed all of the bugs with his attacks. Then from above, a key fell down. Osaka picked it up and freed Sora. They all then went in search of another key. HBB was now in a huge circular room. Suddenly, three huge totems dropped in, blocking the exits. Using his gumballs, HBB tried to destroy them, but his attempts proved futile. At the same time, T0M found himself back in the room with cages on. Looking around, he spied one above Peanut's cage. He clambered up the cage and brought the key down freeing Peanut. Peanut picked up his sword and went in search of more stars. Suddenly, a bug attacked him, and he dropped his sword down a small gap in the floor. Moments later, there was a deafening sound. Episode 10: The Last Few Keys Now only four keys remained. HBB was still stuck in the room with all the totem's. Then he realized that he should hit the target on the ceiling. Throwing a large gumball, HBB hit the target. Not only did the totems fall down, but a key aswell. Along with many more bugs. HBB ran to the next cage and freed Arend. Arend then went in search of a key. Arend found himself in a huge chamber. Using his magical paintbrush, he painted some steps which led up into the blackness. When the roof became visable, Arend found a key. He jumped down, only to find himself surrounded by bugs. With one swipe of his paintbrush, Arend defeated the bugs and went and freed RushingZ. Now the final two keys remained, and T0M looked like he had found one. Using his dark magic, he created a hole in the wall. He went through it, only to find more bugs. He jumped up and sent a blast of dark magic down into them. The blast sprayed them everywhere, but gave T0M a chance to grab the key. He did and exited the room, sealing the hole on his exit. He ran into the cage room and freed ϞPlazzapϟ. Now, with only SDMK left to free, the hunt for the final key resumed. Everyone was searching the whole dungeon. Suddenly, a huge scream ripped through the dungeon. SDMK could see the bugs nearing him. His friends rushed to his aid, trying to stop the bugs. But, there were so many. Then, from nowhere, a key, covered in white aura, entered SDMK's cage and freed him. Now, everyone was safe. But one thing was on their mind, where did the key come from. Episode 11: The Final Stand The team then looked into the small crack in which Peanut's sword fell thorugh. Using his Dark Magic, T0M opened up a gap wide enough for each of them to fall through. Once they had all fell through, the discovered that they were in a huge room full of tiles. Ahead of them lied a riddle. Place six tiles into the floor, to proceed through this very door, '' ''what lies ahead is your friend, complete this puzzle and he will mend '' ''collide an element with a verb, then put it below a divine bird '' ''then, place an almighty creature, on the left of the first feature '' ''then to the right, put something that is always is alight at night '' ''next, the southernest tile, is something that goes on all the while '' ''finally, the last to place, is something you find on your face With this confusing riddle, the team went to find tiles that could correspond to the riddle. Osaka and Sora took the first part of the riddle, T'S and MP took the second, Rushing and Peanut took the third, SDMK and HBB to the fourth, ϞPlazzapϟ and Arend took the fifth and T0M and Doh took the sixth. Osaka and Sora began by thinking of the four elements: Water, Fire, Air and Earth. Cleverly, Osaka thought "Waterfall". Osaka then found the waterfall and put it in the middle spot. T0M and Doh then found an eye and put their piece in. Believing it to be a dove, T'S and MP placed their piece in. Thinking time, ϞPlazzapϟ and Arend placed their piece in. Next, SDMK and HBB placed an owl tile in and finally Rushing and Peanut placed an elephant tile in. Somehow, the door didn't open and the elephant tile lit up red. The tile then smashed and disappeared. The team then searched for an almighty creature. At a guess, T0M placed the tree tile in and the door opened. Epilogue Inside the room was Baby Yoshi, he was holding Peanut's sword. He returned the sword to him. "Thanks", said Peanut. "No, thank you, you were the one that dropped the sword down , which I used to free myself, and that allowed me to free SDMK", BY replied. Suddenly, a huge portal opened behind BY. "What's that?" said T0M, "I don't know" replied BY. A black dash then jolted through the room and snatched BY and took him through the portal. The team followed them through, only to find themselves atop a huge, snowy mountain, with no sign of Baby Yoshi. Suddenly, the platform they were on broke and they began to fall down the slope. To Be Continued... Characters Playable NPC's Other Levels Items Shop The shop is a location found on Slip Slip Beach. Bombell originally opened it as a weapon shop, but if the player can find others users on Fantendo, they will open another part of the shop and expand it. These characters are found in certain locations and must be saved. These are the NPC's. Enemies Bosses Mini-Bosses Enemies Gallery Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:User-Based Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games